The Conspiracy in the Corpse
The Conspiracy in the Corpse is the first episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary In the Season 10 premiere of BONES, Brennan and the Jeffersonian team are desperately working to get Booth out of jail, clear his name and absolve him of crimes he did not commit. The remains of a man who has been dead 16 years could be the point of origin in the entire government conspiracy that ultimately put Booth in jail. Meanwhile, Booth is faced with a challenge from a new and politically ambitious FBI agent (guest star John Boyd). As he awaits trial, Booth also realizes that many of the convicts with whom he is locked up are criminals he put in there, and Daisy and Sweets have a surprise for the rest of the Jeffersonian team. Synopsis Having spent three months in jail, framed for the murder of three Black Ops agents posing as FBI agents, Booth realizes that many of the prisoners he is serving time with are those who his investigations placed there. Brennan and the team's investigations into the conspiracy to frame Booth reveal that the conspiracy was an attempt to silence the investigation into the murder of Wesley Foster, who knew something about a serious conspiracy spanning back almost two decades. As her first order of business to prove Booth's innocence, she combs Foster's files, eventually finding information pertaining to Booth's prosecutor, Kevin Brady, which includes evidence of witness tampering, money laundering and accepting bribes. Bones confronts him, threatening to release this information unless he clears Booth of all charges, to which he responds, asking her if she has any idea what she's doing. She replies: "Yes. I'm blackmailing you". It is revealed that Sweets helped Brennan and Christine move, and is also expecting a child with his long time on-off girlfriend, Daisy. Despite the good news, Booth's only priority is to catch whoever did this to him and his family, on which Brennan finds that Foster’s files had information on a man named Howard Cooper, who died 16 years ago after quickly rising through the ranks at the EPA. His official cause of death was leukemia, but Brennan and the Jeffersonian team exhume Cooper’s body and confirm that the cancer never spread far enough through his body to kill him, and that he was actually murdered. Just days before Cooper’s death, he denied a request to construct a new chemical plant, and just days after, that the same company applied again and was approved, giving motive for murder. Booth tries to intimidate the CEO, Hugo Sanderson, but Sanderson lodges a complaint with Booth’s boss, Deputy Director Stark. Stark assigns a young agent by the name of James Aubrey (John Boyd) to keep Booth out of trouble, but Sweets promises to take full responsibility. Booth, having had his entire life shaken by the conspiracy to frame him, wants revenge. He’s angry, even after a sweet night with Brennan, who pulls off his shirt, studies his bruises, and promises that she won’t hurt him. After Booth's behavioral changes become apparent, Brennan becomes worried after he becomes tense during an intimate examination of his injuries. Brennan then has lunch with Sweets to get his opinion—not as a doctor, but as a friend. Sweets explains that without the FBI on his side, Booth’s entire belief system has been shaken. Brennan agrees and tells Sweets that he’ll be a good dad. Cooper’s bones show signs of having been in a car accident, but he went to the hospital for what he said was a fall down a flight of stairs. His doctor knew it was a hit-and-run, but the conspirators blackmailed him into keeping quiet so they could hold the hit-and-run over Cooper and force him to do their bidding, which was working until he went bald from Chemotherapy treatment from his cancer. Cooper started to sway away from the conspirators, at which time he was murdered with an antacid, which combined with his Chemotherapy drugs, were lethal. Having found out that the conspirators had access to hospital security footage, Agent Aubrey deduces that a security guy named Gerald Norsky was responsible for the murder. After his time at the hospital, Norsky worked for a subsidiary of Sanderson Chemical. Booth and Brennan visit him at a ritzy retirement home, and while his sense of past and present seems fuzzy, he says he was an FBI agent. There’s no time to elaborate: Aubrey calls, and he needs them right away. Booth and Brennan pull into a parking garage and find Sweets bleeding on the ground, having been bloodied and bruised during a struggle. The assailant escaped with evidence which Sweets had on him. Due to the internal trauma, Sweets succumbs to his injuries and passes away, telling Booth and Brennan "The world is a lot better than you think it is. It's..." Sweets is taken in to the lab in a body bag, with Daisy by his side. Camille insists that Daisy shouldn't be here for this, but Daisy insists that she needs to help, which Brennan understands. She puts her arm around Daisy and guides her into the room as Camille unzips the body bag, and she isn't sure she can conduct the autopsy, but Brennan tells her to think of it as just another set of remains. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *James Aubrey - John Boyd *Deputy Director Victor Stark - Sterling Macer, Jr. *Glen Durant - JD Cullum *Hugo Sanderson - Sam Anderson *Kevin Brady - David Fabrizio *Kenny - Daniel Lee Robertson III *Christine Booth - Sunnie Pelant *Jerold Norsky - Rance Howard Featured Music * The Gilded Hand by Radical Face Notes * This episode saw the death of Lance Sweets, who was a regular in the series since the season 3 episode, 'The Secret in the Soil' *Daisy Wick was not originally planned to be pregnant, but the show decided to incorporate Carla Gallo's real-life pregnancy, especially with the departure of the character of Lance Sweets. *Actor Sam Anderson appears as Booth's nemesis Hugo Sanderson - echoing his role as Angel's nemesis Holland Manners in David Boreanaz other show 'Angel". Quotes Gallery Bones-Ep1001 ConspiracyCorpse-Sc5 0203 hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1001 ConspiracyCorpse-Sc5 0083 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc42 0122 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc42 0095 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc41 0001 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc20 0088 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc20 0080 hires1.jpg Bones ep1001 sc19 0002 hires1.jpg Bones 1001-14 0093 hires1.jpg Bones 1001-12 0011 hires1.jpg Bones 1001-4 0113 hires1.jpg Bones 1001-4 0085 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes